Wishes Gone Wrong
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: Cordelia, Wes, Gunn, and Fred are all sent over to Wishverse. They end up getting captured by Willow and Xander and locked in a cell with this universe's Angel where they have to watch as Willow tortures him while planning a way to escape. Warnings: torture, rape, shouldn't be too graphic. Will probably eventually be Cangel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

 **AN: Warnings for torture and rape. It's not very graphic, but if this is a trigger for you, turn back now.**

 **Another note, in this story, Connor does not exits. I thought I'd make that clear, because any time I write Angel fanfiction, unless it's absolutely necessary to the story, I will not be writing Connor. I hate his character and don't want him in my stories, so in my world, Darla did not get pregnant because vampires cannot have children.**

* * *

Cordelia woke with a groan. She was lying on a hard street, the sky above her dark. She say up slowly, rubbing her temples. Around her, her friends began to rise.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Gunn said, turned toward her and helping her up. "You okay, baby?"

Fred nodded, gazing around their surroundings with wide, terrified eyes.

"The last thing I remember was that demon breaking into the hotel and opening a portal," Wesley said.

The four of them had been at the hotel when it happened. The demon was one none of them ever heard of and while Wesley engaged in research, Angel searched the sewers for it, as the last time they fought it, that's where it fled.

"Oh, no, not another portal," Fred said, distraught. Gunn pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her down.

"This place looks like Sunnydale," Cordelia commented, standing up and looking around. "Only, in ruins… oh _God."_

"Cordy, what is it?" Fred asked worriedly.

"I remember this place," she said. "This is my fault."

"What do you mean this is your fault?" Gunn asked.

Cordelia quickly explained to them about when she first met Anya and wished Buffy never came to Sunnydale, creating this universe. "I couldn't remember anything about it until we came here. It's like being here jogged my memories."

"Cordelia, this isn't your fault," Wesley assured her. "You didn't know this would happen. Question is: how are we here now? Portals usually bring you to another dimension, not an alternate universe."

"Better question: how do we get back?" Gunn asked.

"I don't know," Wesley replied. "I don't even know how the demon sent us here."

"Maybe it was a vengeance demon like Anya?" Cordy suggested.

"Perhaps," he said.

"Maybe Angel will track down the demon and make it bring us back," Fred said.

"Yeah, but we don't know that for sure," Gunn said. "So, until Angel's ripping open a portal to this universe-if he even exists anymore considering Cordy's wish changed the universe _we_ lived in into this one-we've got to be looking for our own way out."

"No way out."

They spun toward the voice to find a pale redheaded vampire dressed in black leather.

"Willow," Cordelia whispered. "Oh, my God."

"He can't help you now."

They spun around to see a vampire version of Xander.

"Didn't we already kill that one?" Xander gestured to Cordelia.

"We did," Willow replied. "The Master will be interested to learn about this."

The two vampires attacked.

* * *

Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn put up a good fight against Willow and Xander, but none of them were armed to kill vampires at the time and they wound up getting caught and dragged before the Master.

The Master was intrigued to learn Cordelia was already killed by Xander and Willow. When another vampire claimed to have killed Gunn in Los Angeles, he became even more interested in them. Not wanting to kill them before he found out how they were here, the Master ordered Willow and Xander to take them down to the dungeons.

"Can I play with the Puppy while we're down there?" Willow asked excitedly.

Cordelia's eyes widened in horror. She was going to torture a puppy in front of them.

The Master smiled at her. "Of course, dear."

Willow's face lit up and she and Xander dragged the four of them down to the dungeons. They reached a large cage that was empty except for one other inhabitant-a man covered in chains, curled up in a corner, facing the wall. His knees were drawn up into his chest, his head curled down onto them, trying to be as small as possible.

Willow and Xander thrust the four of them in the cage with him and then Willow stepped inside, the excitement still on her face, a large knife in her hand. Xander shut the door behind her, watching with eager anticipation as Willow approached the man in the corner.

She paused, glancing back at all of them. "Sit still. Behave yourselves, and I won't chain you up and play with you like Puppy here."

Cordelia almost gaped. _This_ was Willow's puppy? Her friends looked equally sickened.

"Master wants you four alive," Willow continued. "If I play with you like I do Puppy, you might just die. You're human… so fragile, so tasty… _sit."_

The four of them hesitated, refusing to give into this evil version of Willow, but then she vamped out and started sauntering toward them, both seductive and deadly.

Seeing no other choice, all of them, even the stubborn, vampire-hating, (with the exception of Angel), Gunn, sat down.

Willow smiled, her face reverting to normal. "So well trained already. Puppy was much harder to break. Stay there and be good while Willow plays. Move and you join Puppy, okay?"

She turned away from them, not even waiting for an answer. "Oh, Puppy… it's daytime. I'm bored now. You know what that means, don't you?"

The man Willow referred to as Puppy didn't move an inch from where he was lying curled up in the corner of the cage.

"The Master said I could play," Willow informed him. "Isn't that fun, Puppy?"

She moved closer to him until she was only about a foot away. "Aw," Willow cooed, "Puppy's being all quiet. Come on, don't be a spoilsport."

She closed in on him, dragging him out of the corner. The man gasped in pain, a familiar sound to all of their ears.

Willow grabbed him by the hair, hauling him up closer to her so she could maintain a crouch rather than be forced to get down low at his level. Willow wasn't the type to go to someone else's level. They came to her.

The man let out a groan of pain as she moved him, his eyes clenched shut tight, but the four of them saw his pained, terrified face.

 _Angel._

Willow grinned down at him, running her knife along his cheek tauntingly. Angel took in shaky breaths he didn't need, sounds of fear and pain eliciting from his throat as Willow began the foreplay of her torture session. Angel's eyes opened, their brown depths filled with terror and agony.

"It's coming soon," Willow said. "The plant is going to open soon. It's going to be a big party."

She leaned forward and licked the side of his face. Angel groaned, a mix of fear, revulsion, and pain.

"You remember I told you about the plant?" she continued, her fingernails coming down to claw his chin. Angel's eyes clenched shut tight as he braced himself for more pain. "All those people you tried to save? It's gonna be quick for them. Not for you though," her fingers traveled down his throat. Angel's eyes followed her, he swallowed hard, still drawing in shaky breaths he didn't need. Wesley thought his breathing made this even worse; vampires weren't supposed to breathe, or hyperventilate… the idea that Angel was told him he'd been through a lot of pain and stress.

With a grin, Willow said, "It's gonna be slow for you," and thrust Angel onto his back. He cried out in pain, eyes slamming shut tight as she straddled him.

Cordelia's hands were covering her mouth. Fred turned her face away, unable to watch. Wesley stared in horror. Gunn couldn't take it anymore. He made to rise to his feet, only to be pulled back down by Wesley.

"You remember what she said? She'll kill you," he hissed at him.

"Not if I kill her first," Gunn growled.

"With what?" Wes reminded him they were weaponless.

"Charles, please," Fred begged. "I want to help him too, but we can't."

Vampire Willow glanced back at them, a smirk on her face.

"Gunn," Cordelia looked at him. "We'll kill her eventually. But we can't right now." It killed Cordy to say those words. She wanted to help Angel more than anything, but she knew they couldn't. Guilt trickled into her veins as she blamed herself for this. She wished this and this was what happened to her friend, someone she thought she might love…

"Aw, they want to take you away from me, Puppy," Willow grinned. "But they know they can't. They're just as helpless as you. I like you helpless, she leaned toward him, running her tongue along his neck, over his chin, and onto his cheek. She sat back again. "That's right, Puppy, Willow's going to make you bark."

She tore open his shirt, eliciting another cry of pain from Angel, revealing countless cuts, burns, lacerations, and contusions littering his torso.

Cordelia felt sick at the sight of it and had to swallow down bile.

Willow leaned forward, and Angel cried out again. "Oh, maybe I went too hard on you last time."

"No such thing," Xander reminded her from his place outside the cage.

Willow glanced back at him. "You wanna play too, Xander?"

He shook his head. "Nah, baby, I just want to watch you go."

Willow grinned and turned back toward Angel. "So, Puppy, what fun shall we have today?"

She leaned into him, grinding herself against him like he was a sex toy. Angel let out another cry of pain as she moved against his abused body. Willow grinned, pressing a hand into his ribs. "Aw, they healed… we'll fix that." She put pressure on his torso and shattered his rib cage.

Angel screamed, the bloodcurdling sound making the hair on the back of his friends from another universe's necks stand on end.

Willow giggled as she went back to work, pulling a box of matches out of her pocket. She lit one and pressed it to Angel's chest.

He screamed again.

She continued burning him for a while, trailing matches up and down his already abused chest, until she let out a small sigh. "Bored now."

Angel tensed. He knew what that meant, and it didn't mean Willow was going to go do something else, that she was going to leave him alone, it meant she was tired of this _form_ of torture, which was a rather mild one considering what she usually did. He let out small, fearful whimpers, terrified of what she had in store next. Would she submerge him in holy water again? Would she expose parts of him to the sun?

He hyperventilated between whimpers as he waited for Willow to make up her mind. A delighted grin came to her face and she started stripping.

Angel let out a terrified whimper. _Not again…_

Willow turned back to the humans in the cage with her. "Hmmm… they might not sit still for this one. Humans are weird like that; they don't like this sort of thing. What do you think, Xander? Should I chain them up?"

He nodded. "I don't want anything spoiling this show."

Willow grinned and sauntered toward them, her body naked as she chained the four of them to the wall forcibly. "The four of you are lucky Puppy's more fun to play with than you are. I could eat you all up."

She made her way back to Angel, who still lied tense on the floor, writhing in pain from the burns and his broken bones. Willow smiled down at him. "Don't be scared, Puppy; Willow's going to make you feel good."

She straddled him again and began sliding his pants down.

Cordelia turned her face away; she couldn't watch this.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I know Angel didn't, though. It's okay; he's going to get comforted by friends he didn't realize he had in the next chapter. I hope it wasn't too unrealistic that the Fang Gang wouldn't try to stop Willow from torturing Angel, after all, she did threaten to kill all of them despite the Master's wishes and they have no way of fighting her even if she hadn't. However, I had to make her chain them when she started sexually assaulting Angel, as I know they wouldn't sit around and let that happen no matter what she threatened.**

 **Please review!**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

When Willow finished with Angel, she got up and redressed, leaving his naked body laying on the ground where she took him by force, not that Angel put up too much of a fight. He was in too much pain to try to stop her, and he knew if he did, se would only inflict more pain on him. A sense of hopelessness took over Angel a long time ago. He knew he'd never get out of here, that the slayer would never cove. It was better to let Willow do what she wanted; it hurt less.

Willow tossed some keys at Wesley. "Go ahead and unlock yourselves. But don't touch my Puppy. Only I get to play with him."

She exited the cell and left the dungeons with Xander.

Wesley unlocked himself quickly and then freed Fred, Cordelia, and Gunn. None of them could take their eyes off Angel, who lied naked and shaking where Willow left him, letting out little cries of pain between shaky breaths. Small, silent tears slid down from his sad, hopeless brown eyes.

During Willow's torture, her _rape_ of him, Cordelia started yelling at her to stop. That was a mistake. Willow started raking her fingernails down Angel's chest, digging them into his cuts, and then she bit him, drinking what little blood he had. Her message was clear: if they ruined her fun with yelling, she'd only hurt Angel more.

Cordelia moved toward Angel now that she was free. She reached out a hand to touch the side of his face. The moment Angel felt her hand, his terror-filled eyes snapped open and he started trying to squirm away from her, gasping in pain as he attempted to move.

"Shh, Angel, it's okay," Cordelia assured him, trying to keep her voice from breaking as her eyes filled with tears. She stroked his hair gently and Angel instinctively leaned into the kind, gentle touch-the first he'd felt in such a long time-despite his fear.

Cordelia's heart broke as she watched him. He was terrified of her, yet still accepted her affection because he was so desperate for something other than pain. Small, silent tears of pain began to stream down Angel's cheeks.

She glanced back at her friends. Gunn and Wesley had grim, horrified, and still slightly sickened expressions from what they just witnessed. Wesley even looked like he was tearing up too. Fred on the other hand, didn't bother holding back her tears, but she'd learned how to cry silently in Pylea, so they streamed down her cheeks without a sound. "We need to get him dressed," Cordelia's voice almost broke as she spoke.

Wesley nodded and moved closer. He slipped Angel's boxers and pants back on the vampire as slowly and gently as possible, but the slight movement still made a cry tear from Angel's throat and he tried to twist away from Wesley.

"Shhh," Cordelia soothed him, lifting his head into her lap while Fred rested a hand on his arm.

Cordelia began stroking his hair again and Angel's eyes fluttered shut. He didn't know who she was, who any of them were, but he didn't care. Moving hurt, but they were being _kind_ to him. They gave him his clothes back, and the one girl kept trying to comfort him. He couldn't remember the last time someone was kind to him. Angel wondered if maybe this was just another game and they'd end up hurting him too, but he really didn't care at this point. His brain was too addled with pain to truly think that far ahead, even if the thought did cross his mind. Besides, if they wanted to hurt him, Angel really couldn't stop them. He'd take the affection while it lasted, even if they ended it with cruel laughter and sharp pain.

Cordelia held Angel for a few minutes, all of them sitting in silence around him, unable to take their eyes off him. Angel's eyes were closed again, the small sounds of pain still escaping his throat, but they'd gotten less loud and a little less frequent.

Eventually, Wesley broke the group's silence by saying, "We should really set his ribs." The former Watcher looked grim at the prospect, swallowing hard, but he still suggested it. It had to be done sooner or later, or they'd heal wrong.

"With the amount of pain he's in? Won't he attack us?" Gunn asked incredulously.

"Does he look like he's in any fit state to attack anyone?" he said.

The four of them glanced down at Angel. He looked so small: chained down, starved to the point his clothes were too big for him, covered in cuts, bruises, and burns, writhing in pain, trembling, and crying softly. No, Angel didn't look like he'd be attacking anyone right now.

"Are we really going to hurt him more?" Fred asked.

Wesley swallowed hard, like there was a stone in his throat. He really didn't want to hurt his friend. "He'll feel better once it's done. Besides, if we don't, he could heal like this."

Cordy glanced down at Angel. His eyes were shut, small tears managing to escape through his closed eyelids. She imagined having to re-break every one of his ribs because his accelerated healing fixed them before they could get a hold of any drugs to dull the pain for him or put him out. And then once they were re-broken, they'd have to set them again anyway. No, it'd be better to get it over with now.

She looked back up at the others. "Alright, Wes, you set his ribs. Gunn, Fred, hold him down. The chains should keep him here, but we still don't want him squirming and hurting himself more or making this take even longer than it has to."

Her friends nodded and all got into position-Gunn and Fred holding his arms and legs down and Wesley at his side, ready to set the breaks.

Angel's eyes snapped open fearfully when he felt them holding him down. He started whimpering and his trembling intensified.

"Hey, Angel, look at me," Cordy coaxed him to look up at her by using a kind voice. "That's it," she smiled at him, stroking the side of his face, "You just keep your eyes on me, okay? You're going to be fine."

Angel started shaking his head. _"Lying,"_ the word came out in a raspy whisper, like it had been a long time since his throat was used for something other than screaming.

"Shh," she stroked his hair. "I'm not lying. It's going to hurt a bit, but we're going to make you feel so much better in the long run."

He was still shaking his head. "Mistress says she's going to make me feel good, too. She lies." Every word took a considerable amount of effort for him to get out. He was exhausted by the end of the sentence."

"Angel, we're not Willow," Cordy assured him. "My name is Cordelia Chase. That's Wesley, Gunn, and Fred. We're your friends."

"No friends," he whispered sadly.

"You have friends now, Angel," she whispered. "Okay?"

Angel did nothing but whimper, clamping his eyes shut tight.

Wesley braced his hands against Angel's side, preparing himself.

"Wait," Gunn said, taking off his belt and handing it to Cordy. "Here. So he has something to bite down on."

Cordelia nodded gratefully and folded the belt up before sliding it into Angel's mouth. He let out another whimper and she hushed him, reassuring him with gentle touches that he was going to be okay.

Wesley began setting the ribs. Angel's agonized eyes flew wide and flitted unseeingly around the room. His muscles tensed and he squirmed in Gunn and Fred's grasp, but he was too weak to free himself. Every time Wesley set another rib, Angel let out a scream muffled by Gunn's belt. Cordelia tried to soothe him, to get him to focus on her instead of Wesley, to no avail.

After what felt like hours to all of them, Wesley was finally finished setting Angel's ribs. The vampire lay on the ground panting and trembling with pain. Cordy held him for a while longer, waiting until his whimpers subsided before coaxing Gunn's belt back out of his mouth. Then she continued holding him, unwilling to let go.

Eventually, Angel started moving, curling up onto his side with a few pained moans, his head still in Cordy's lap. She wondered if that was because he genuinely liked being there or if it was because he was too weak to move away.

Wesley caught sight of blood staining the back of his shirt and slowly lifted it up, revealing several deep lash marks. It was no wonder why Angel curled up on his side rather than on his back.

"Not much blood's coming out of these wounds," Wesley commented. He took a closer look at Angel. "Some of his veins are starting to blacken."

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"He's starving," he replied. "The next stage is hallucinations. If his condition continues on like this-"

"Will he die?" Cordy demanded.

"No. A vampire can exist indefinitely without feeding," Wes said, "but the damage to the higher brain functions can be catastrophic. He needs blood."

Wesley brought his wrist to Angel's mouth. "Come on, Angel, drink."

Angel's eyes opened, hunger evident within them, but he turned his face away from Wesley's wrist. "No," he whimpered. "No, I can't, I can't I can't-"

"Angel, you _need_ to drink," Wesley insisted firmly.

The vampire turned his face away, burying it into Cordy's lap.

"I'm sorry," Wesley murmured. He grabbed Angel by the front of his shirt and hauled him up, punching him hard across the face.

"Wesley!"

"What the hell, English?!"

Angel's face morphed, changing into his vampire one the moment Wesley's fist made contact. Upon seeing the vampire's game face, Cordy, Gunn, and Fred realized the method behind Wesley's madness.

He put his wrist back against Angel's mouth. _"Drink."_

Instinctively, Angel bit down and started drinking.

"Slowly," Wesley instructed, not because he was afraid of losing too much blood, but because he was afraid if the starved vampire drank too much too fast, he'd make himself sick.

After Angel had taken about a pint, Wesley ripped his arm away.

Angel's face reverted to normal and he started shuddering with self-disgust. He hadn't fed on a human in twenty years. The last time he hadn't been able to hold back either and fed on that poor man's corpse. He hid his face back in Cordelia's lap, trying to suppress tears. He deserved everything Willow did to him, even though he knew it would never make up for all the lives he took as Angelus, or even the things he did as Angel that he regretted.

"He should be alright now," Wesley said, tearing a piece of his shirt to bind up his wound. He couldn't take his eyes off the vampire. He never thought he'd see his friend like this.

"He's never going to be alright," Gunn said angrily, but his rage wasn't truly directed at Wesley; it was directed at Willow and anyone else who had turned Angel into the pitiful creature he was today. "Look at him-that Willow vamp's broken him. He'll never be the same, never be the Angel we know. He's now the fighter we're all familiar with. All this Angel knows how to do is endure."

"Don't say that," Cordelia snapped, covering Angel's ears as if that would keep him from hearing, not that he really care what Gunn said. Most of it didn't make sense to him anyway. "What if this is all there is now?" Cordelia continued. "What if we never get back to our universe? Do you want us to just abandon him?"

"I didn't say that!" Gunn said defensively. "I'm just saying no one should get their hopes up about Angel being alright. Even if we get out of here and get him all healed up, do you think he'll ever be able to heal mentally?"

They all glanced down at Angel, who was currently hiding his face in Cordy's lap trembling and whimpering in fear and pain. He might not care about what Gunn was saying, but he certainly was afraid of all the yelling. Usually, when Willow yelled, when she was in a bad mood with him, the pain was worse.

No, they doubted Angel would ever be truly okay, but they could still prevent anything else from happening to him. They needed to find a way to escape as fast as possible.

* * *

 **AN: Well, Angel's feeling a little better now, as promised, even if he's still afraid and in a great deal of pain. Can't promise the Fang Gang are actually going to be able to protect him from Willow though. There's most likely more torture in Angel's future, at least for a little while.**

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 **AN: Warnings for torture.**

* * *

It was night. Willow and Xander weren't here. Cordelia assumed they were out killing people. Fred and Gunn were curled up together off to the side of the cage, asleep. Wesley say in a corner, still awake. Cordy hadn't moved; she say exactly where she had when they set Angel's ribs. The vampire hadn't moved either, other than to tuck his knees up to his chest, trying to make himself appear as small and insignificant as possible. Exhaustion claimed him a few hours ago and now he laid utterly still and quiet with his head in Cordy's lap. Angel wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, and his damaged skin was cold to the touch. It was almost disturbing; if Cordelia didn't know better, she would think he was a corpse. But then again, she supposed, in a way he was.

Cordelia absentmindedly stroked Angel's hair, knowing she should probably got to sleep too, but unable to take her eyes off Angel. She wondered how long Willow and Xander had had him. She assumed it'd been years considering how broken Angel was in body, mind, and soul.

"Wesley?" she whispered.

"Yes, Cordelia?"

"Do you think Gunn's right?" she asked. "Is Angel never going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Wesley replied.

"We can't leave him here," she said. "Even if we _do_ find a way back to our own dimension, we _can't_ leave him here in this one."

"We won't," he promised her.

"I'm going to kill Willow and Xander," Cordy vowed. "And the Master."

"Trust me, Cordelia," Wesley said, "no one's going to stop you from doing that."

* * *

Angel woke up when he heard footsteps descending down the stairs. The humans around him were already conscious. Angel scrambled off Cordelia's lap, moving despite the pain into the corner where he shook, whimpering.

Cordelia moved after him, stroking his back anywhere it wasn't damaged. Angel jumped, making himself gasp in pain.

"Shh, it's just me," she assured him. "You're going to be okay. We won't let her hurt you."

Angel trembled. He didn't believe her.

Willow approached the cage. She was alone this time, a smile on her face. "Hi, Puppy. Did you miss me?"

He didn't respond, but his shaking increased as she entered the cage.

Cordelia placed herself firmly in front of Angel. "You're not touching him."

Willow smirked and backhanded Cordelia, knocking her hard on the ground.

Wesley moved toward Cordy, checking to see if she was alright.

Willow hauled Angel up. "Looks like the humans are going to try to stop me. They must have not liked the play time we had yesterday. I guess we'll have to take this outside the cage."

She unlocked the chains binding him to the walls and dragged him out of the cage, shutting the door behind her. She replaced the chains with a fresh set of shackles, but not before the four humans caught sight of his raw, scarred wrists and ankles.

Willow climbed on top of Angel, putting pressure on his chest. She frowned when she realized he wasn't letting out the bloodcurdling scream he should with broken ribs. She glared back at Cordy, Wes, Fred, and Gunn, who could do nothing but watch helplessly.

Willow looked back at Angel. "Did they fix your ribs, Puppy? Did they make you feel all better? Aw, you know that's against the rules; only I'm allowed to make you feel good. I'm going to have to punish you now, Puppy."

"No!" Cordelia yelled, running toward the bars. "Punish me, please. I'm the one who helped him."

"No, it was me," Wesley said. "I set his ribs. Hurt me instead."

Willow glanced back at them. "Sorry, humans, but you're not as fun to play with as my Puppy. You'd die too fast." She turned her attention back to Angel. "Hmm, what fun shall we have today?"

She got to her feet, moving to where she kept her weapons. Willow took down a large sledgehammer and stalked back over to Angel.

"I think," she said, "we'll start by breaking all your pretty white bones."

Willow brought the sledgehammer down on Angel's ribcage, shattering the ribs they fixed the night before one by one. Blood splattered onto Angel's chin, leaking out of his mouth.

Willow frowned at the sight of a large amount of blood. "Did they feed you, too, Puppy? You bad dog! You know only _I'm_ allowed to feed you!"

Enraged, Willow smashed the sledgehammer into his face. Not one of the humans could suppress a horrified, sickened wince as they heard a crack. She slammed it down into his arms and legs, eliciting choked screams from Angel with each hit.

When she finished, she hauled him up by his hair. "Have you learned your lesson now, Puppy?"

Angel nodded desperately, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No," Willow said, tossing him back onto the ground. "I don't think you have."

She dragged him toward the center of the room and hauled him to a standing position, lifting his chains over a hook to keep him standing, not that Angel could stand. His legs gave out underneath him and the only thing keeping upright were the manacles around his wrists.

Willow replaced the sledgehammer on the wall and took down a cat o' nine tails whip. She stalked back over to Angel and tore off his shirt. Willow reared the whip back and struck him. Angel let out a cry as the whip made contact with his already torn flesh. She struck him again and again, smiling the whole time.

"Stop!" Cordelia yelled. "Please!"

Willow turned toward her. "You want to take his place? Would any of you be willing to my puppy for the day? You should know, I'm going to whip him for three hours. Are you willing to let me do that to you?"

They were silent. If they let Willow lash them for three hours, whoever took Angel's place would die.

"I thought not," Willow smirked. "Now, be quiet or I'll whip him for four hours."

She turned back to Angel and brought the whip down on his back again. A heart-wrenching scream tore from his throat.

Willow's three hours of whipping Angel finally ended, feeling like a century to both Angel and the sickened onlookers.

"Aw, time's up already?" Willow sounded disappointed. "Oh, well, we'll do something else fun now, Puppy."

She took his wrists down from the hook and let him drop to the floor. She crossed the room and picked up a jug of holy water and a jar of salt.

Angel looked up and started crying softy at his inevitable fate. Willow crouched down and ran her fingers roughly through his hair, patting him on the head. "Aw, don't cry, Puppy. I haven't even started yet."

She straddled his back, leaning forward to run a tongue over his bloody cuts. Angel gasped in pain and Willow sat back with a content smile. She poured a layer of salt over his wounds and rubbed it into them viciously, laughing as a scream tore from Angel's throat.

Then Willow uncapped the jug of holy water and let it slowly pour over Angel's back. He screamed again, the sound of it inhuman. Angel coughed up blood afterwards, blood that wasn't formed by his broken ribs puncturing his useless lungs. This blood came from his throat as he tore it screaming.

Then, Willow pulled out a wooden stake and drove it into his back. Angel didn't have the strength to scream anymore as Willow dug the stake around inside him for a few minutes, before jerking it out.

"Bored now," she sighed.

Willow dug her fingers into his scalp and petted him for a few minutes. Then she stood up and inspected him. "Puppy, it's been a while since I've cleaned you and you're all dirty. Don't you think we should fix that?"

Angel's head jerked up, his eyes bloodshot from the tears streaming down them. "No," he rasped out through his ruined throat. _"Please…"_

"Aw, but I can't have a dirty Puppy, can I? No, my puppy has to look presentable," Willow grinned. She crossed the room and opened a large, steel door. She entered it and reemerged with a porcelain tub that had a permanent pink stain to its formerly white surface.

"What are you going to do to him?" Gunn demanded.

"Clean him up, of course," Willow smiled.

"Please, don't," Wesley begged her; he had a good idea as to what Willow was going to do.

"Aw, but then his cuts might get infected," she pouted.

"He's a vampire; he can't get infections and you know it!" Cordelia snarled.

"Oh, right," Willow giggled. "Sometimes I forget he's actually a vampire, what with that pesky soul and all. He just seems so _human._ It's why he's so fun to torture. I can't kill him unless I try to, but he responds to everything exactly as a human would. It's exhilarating."

"You're sick," Fred whispered.

"No," Willow said, "Puppy's the one who's sick with a soul. I should cleanse him of it."

She went back into the room she got the tub from and reemerged with several more jugs of holy water and began slowly filling the tub.

"Oh, God," Cordelia watched with horrified eyes. She was afraid she was going to be sick.

Willow moved back over to Angel and flipped him over. Angel's eyes clenched tight with pain and he cried out as he landed on his mutilated back.

"Shh," Willow whispered, running a finger over his lips. She pulled out a large leather muzzle and tied it around his face. "Just to make sure you don't swallow any of it."

She lifted Angel with ease, partially because of her vampire strength, partially because of how thin he was. She made her way over to the tub of holy water and placed him in it before backing off as quickly as possible.

Angel screeched, the sound muffled by the gag covering his mouth. He thrashed inside the holy water, the smell of burning flesh filling the room's occupant's nostrils.

Fred turned away and started retching. Gunn moved after her and held her hair back.

Cordelia forced herself to swallow down her own bile, but it was hard with the retching sounds coupled with the screams. Wesley was not so lucky with his and he quickly joined Fred in her retching and dry-heaving.

Willow on the other hand, laughed with delight and continued to do so until there was no strength left in Angel to continue screeched and thrashing in the tub. Then, looking bored and disappointed, she put on a pair of leather gloves and lifted him out of the tub, dragging his burnt, mutilated body back over the cell by his hair and tossing him inside with them.

Wesley was the first to move once Angel was back in the cell. He sat down beside him, but didn't touch him. With the injuries marring Angel's body, there was no way he would respond well to any kind of touch right now.

Cordy moved next, but like Wesley, she didn't touch him either. She just looked down at his destroyed form, tears streaming down her cheeks. Why did she ever wish for this reality?

Gunn and Fred joined them soon, but followed Wesley and Cordy's lead and didn't touch Angel. The five of them just sat there in silence for a while, waiting for Angel to fall asleep.

About an hour after Angel lost consciousness, Fred noticed something. "His back," she whispered.

"I know; it's horrible," Wes murmured.

"No," Fred said, "I mean, yes, it is, but there's something else. Something sticking out of it."

Frowning, Wesley moved to study Angel's back. He saw a small piece of wood sticking out of it. He reached in and pulled it out as gently, but quickly as possible. Angel winced in his sleep, but was too exhausted to wake.

"Is that…?"

"A piece of the stake she drove in him," Wesley murmured. "We have a way out."

* * *

 **AN: Well, that's the end of this chap. Next one they'll be attempting to escape. Read to find out if they do. I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review and don't forget to follow/favorite this story if you're enjoying reading it.**

 **Thanks again for reading, everyone :),**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
